Life Is just full of luck
by UchihaAngel22
Summary: What if Annabeth cheated on Percy with his half brother? What if the gods unaccepted offer was fulfilled? This is the story of the God of Tides, Swordsmanship and Demigods, and his daughter. authors note: My story follows an ending of heroes of Olympus where Percy did not lose his curse of Achilles and Leo never met Calypso.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_  
**Percy's P.O.V**

As I walked up over the hill, through the tall grass that really needed to be cut, I saw the breath-taking site of my home. Camp Half-Blood isn't your normal camp where the campers learn skills like swimming, canoeing, and arts and crafts. It's a camp for young demi-gods and demi-goddesses, a.k.a. the children born of Olympian gods and their human boyfriends or girlfriends. There, half-bloods, like me, train in the art of killing monsters and of surviving in the mortal and immortal worlds. Dionysus – a.k.a. Mr. D – is the camp director, and Chiron, a famous hero trainer, helps out. When I first arrived at Camp Half-Blood there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads, but now there are loads more campers, Greek and Roman, who are all here to seek safety, and more importantly; training.

Camp Half-Blood's boundaries are enchanted to protect the campers from any monsters or outside forces. However I learnt the hard way that anyone within the camp can summon a monster. Thalia's tree on Half-Blood Hill is an enchanted pine tree that used to be infused with the spirit of a demi-goddess named Thalia, who is a daughter of Zeus, and My cousin. Now the palm tree is the new home of the Golden Fleece. The pine tree provides huge magical enchantments that help keep Camp Half-Blood even more safe and secure. Here, the weather is always nice, and it never rains. That is, unless Zeus decides to make it rain.

It had been a year since Gaia had been defeated, and I was just returning to Camp Half-blood after a quest. I noticed that everyone, except Thalia, Nico and Clarisse, were at the beach.

"What's going on?" I asked as soon as they were close enough to hear me, but was surprised when all I saw were unhappy faces. Thalia looked at the others, who all shook their heads before she turned to me and answered;

"Believe me Percy, you do not want to know," I looked at all of their sad faces and started making my way towards the beach. All of the campers were crowding round two people in the middles, shouting "Well done Kyle!" I realized that my half-brother was one of the people in the middle, so I began pushing my way through the crowd. Looking at what I could see in the middle, I wish I hadn't. Kyle was kissing my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

**Clarisse's P.O.V**

We ran after Percy, hoping we would make it to the beach before he got really angry. Thalia was in front of me, with Nico close behind. Thalia sped up, going from a mild jog to a full sprint;

"He only just got there," Thalia called as she ran after Percy. She disappeared into the mass of people, dodging arms and legs that were sticking out, and leap frogging over the occasional young camper, and the only thing you could see were her blue highlights as she ducked through the crowd. We barged through the people, who were still screaming HIS name. I ran into the center, and saw Percy, who had dropped his backpack, shaking with fury. The crowd was looking on, and I was disgusted, this was just a show to these people.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

"What the hell is going on here?" Percy shouted, his anger causing the sea to crash onto the beach wildly. Annabeth didn't even look guilty when she saw her boyfriend, she smirked.

"Oops! Looks like we've been caught," she said as Kyle put an arm around her waist, "Well Percy, if you didn't get the message yet...were finished," she said as she locked lips with Kyle. I lunged forward, although I didn't get far. I turned round, giving the person holding me the dirtiest glare ever.

"Clarisse La Rue, why the hell did you stop me?" I all but screamed in the daughter of Ares's face. Clarisse just pointed to Percy, who had a look of pure hate in his eyes,

"I hope you're happy Annabeth, because you just missed out on a life-changing opportunity." Percy said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box, "I just went on a quest that took three months, a quest that could have killed me, to earn your mothers respect, so that I could ask for your hand in marriage," he said as he threw the box on the ground. '_I cannot believe that she did this to him," _I thought as I struggled to get out of Clarisse's grip. You could tell that Nico was angry: there were animal skeletons scurrying around. I felt my anger get out of control as a storm began brewing above us. Clarisse finally let go when Percy marched off of the beach, letting me run after the boy I love.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I got to lake before the tears started falling and I fell to my knees. I jumped when someone's arm snaked around my shoulders, and was alert until I saw the tell-tale blue highlights of the fiery daughter of Zeus. She looked at me, her smile illuminating her face,

"It's okay Kelp head you still have us, and we will never leave you," Thalia said as she helped me stand up. We went to the Poseidon cabin and sat on the beds.

"So," Clarisse said as she sharpened her dagger, "What are you going to do know?" I sighed, putting my head in my hands, "I am going to try and forget what happened today, and focus on my training and spending time with my friends." I couldn't help but notice how the light from the fountain accentuates the blue in Thalia's hair. _'She looks amazing,' _I thought as I looked at what she was wearing; a black and silver top underneath a black leather jacket with her black jeans and converse. She was fiddling with the blue bedding that covered all of the beds in the cabin and was staring at...ME?

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I couldn't help but notice that Percy was staring at me. His black hair was swept over his face and his eyes were slightly blood shot from the tears he shed. He was wearing a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt under a brown zip up hoodie, with his normal dark blue jeans. I quickly looked away, before he noticed that I was staring at him as well.

"Hey," Nico said, slicing through the awkward atmosphere in the room, "Why don't we go and see Rachel?" We all silently agreed, knowing that Rachel would want to know what was going on, and were about to go to the oracles cave to see Rachel, when Poseidon flashed in.

"Percy, Thalia and Nico," he said as he addressed us all with a nod, "You have been summoned to Olympus." I sighed, knowing that it might not be a good thing, and that Athena probably hates Percy. We said goodbye to Clarisse, who was probably going to set the camp straight, before being flashed to Olympus.

**Nico's P.O.V**

_'That's it, we're screwed,' _I thought as we arrived in the throne room. All of the children of the big three were gathered in one room, which didn't look as innocent as it seemed. Lady Hestia greeted us as we passed the hearth. We kneeled before our fathers, and then Percy and I kneeled before Zeus.

"Thalia and Nico, we have decided to give you immortality, for your services to the gods," Zeus said as he motioned towards us with his hand. Thalia and I were enveloped in a light glow. He smiled before addressing Percy.

"Perseus Jackson, the majority of the council," at this point he looked at Ares and Athena, who were scowling at Percy, "Have once again decided to offer you the chance to be a god," Zeus said, and received three surprised gasps. Percy contemplated his answer. Before he replied he looked at us, looking for support and Thalia and I gave him two warm smiles. He knew what he had to do.

"Lord Zeus, I accept the councils offer," Percy said as he bowed before the council. Zeus nodded, before zapping Percy with his master bolt. The minute the lightning hit it sent him unconscious, falling towards the stone floor.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I lunged forward to catch Percy. He was covered in sweat and his breathing is irregular. "Is this normal?" I growled, hoping that my father hadn't sabotaged it. Apollo cringed before replying,

"Calm down sis, it just means that he is going to be a major, very powerful god." I just scowled before getting Nico to help me lift Percy. We followed Apollo down the hall, being careful not to drop the newest god. Once Percy was safely tucked into one of the infirmary beds, I ran. I slammed the door to my room in the guest temple, not being able to control my feelings any longer and collapsed on my bed.

'_I really need to tell Percy how I feel about him, or I will never be able to move on with my life,' _I thought as got up and started rummaging through my clothes. My hands landed on the silver tiara that had symbolized my position as the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, before I had quit. I immediately started remembering all of the times that Percy had saved me on the quest to save Lady Artemis. I was broken out of my thoughts by someone knocking on my door. As I got closer to the door I could smell a very strong floral scent, and immediately tried to hide my feelings, as it could only be Aphrodite.

"What can I do for you Lady Aphrodite," I said as I opened the door, allowing the alarmingly overpowering scent to waft in. She just smiled, her red lipstick cracking slightly, before thrusting a bag into my hands.

"You WILL wear one of these every day until Perseus wakes up," I immediately looked into the bag and was horrified when all I saw were dresses. I was about to protest when I realized that she was already half way down the hall, pulling her light pink toga up as she descended the stairs.

"And Thalia," I looked at her as she spoke, "There is no point trying to hide your true feelings from me." I shut the door to my room, hiding my blush from any other gods that might decide to pay me a visit. I stuffed the bag into my closet and lay down on my bed, thinking about how the camp would feel about this.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I spent the rest of the week visiting Percy, who was in a coma due to his body, and entire blood system, changing. I had listened to Aphrodite, and wore one of her dresses every day. Today I was wearing a green summer dress with a black sash. I had discovered that the dresses were enchanted to change my shoes to fit the style, so I had been forced into a pair of black, low heeled sandals. Nico had been delighted when I had fallen over in the kitchen when I was collecting my drink. After breakfast I had decided to go and sit by Percy, which is what I did every day, and that is where I was now.

I was leaning over the bed, clutching his hand, thinking about how both of my best friends had betrayed me, when I felt him squeeze my hand. My eyes immediately found his sea green ones, twinkling with that usual mischievous light. I leant over even further and pulled him into a hug.

"Glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence," I said as I sat down again. He smiled at me, and sat up, leaning against the back of the bed. He looked around the room, as if he was trying to remember why he was there, and then his lips shot up into a smile.

"Percy," I whispered, trying to get his attention. "Percy, I have something to tell you." I started fiddling with my dress, hoping that Percy wouldn't treat me differently. He held my hand and made me look at him, "You can tell me anything you know," He said as he pulled me into a hug. '_It's now or never,' _I hugged him tightly before whispering in his ear; "I love you!"

**Percy's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it, Thalia likes me too. I hugged her as hard as I could, before pulling away. She looked at the floor, and I knew she thought I didn't like her.

"Thalia," I called as I grabbed her hand, "I love you too." She looked at me, her electric blue eyes riddled with shock.

"I thought you loved Annabeth," she sighed, a single tear trickling down her pale cheeks. I smiled and wiped the tears from her cheeks before kissing her.

"Was it Annabeth that sat with me every day for the past week?" I asked, knowing it would get her to realize how much I actually love her.

"How do you..." I cut her off mid-sentence:

"One can only be a true god if they know when they have found their true love." She smiled, before tackling me. We were laughing when we heard the door open. Our heads snapped to the door, where Nico stood looking at us in shock.

**Nico's P.O.V**

I heard sounds coming from the Infirmary, so I ran to the door, hoping that nothing had happened to Thalia and Percy. I opened the door, and my mouth fell open in shock. Thalia was lying on top of Percy, who was laying on the floor laughing. "Glad, you could finally join us," I said, leaning against the door frame. They got to their feet before brushing imaginary dust off of their clothes. Looks like they finally confessed their feelings for each other.

I ran over to Percy and tackled him to the floor, before giving him a hug. When we got up, Thalia was removing her shoes, before she smiled her mischievous smile. I realised what she had planned to do too late, as she ran at us and jumped on us, pulling us down to the floor with us. Her head collided with mine as she landed on top of us, her dress skirt covering all of our feet.

"Gods, Thalia!" I said as I rubbed my head, "Your head really is made of pine wood." I regretted the words as soon as I saw her eyes light up, and little sparks started flying from her hair.

**Percy's P.O.V**

As soon as I saw the sparks start flying from Thalia's hair I grabbed Nico and rolled as far away from Thalia as I could. She stood up, and I knew that we were in trouble as soon as she started chasing after us. Unfortunately for us, when she removed her shoes earlier, it ensured that she would have no problems running after us. We ran out of the infirmary, and immediately headed for the exit to the main temple.

"If we can get to the market she will have a harder time finding us!" I called to Nico as he ran alongside me. We found the large doors that lead to the steps down to the market place in about five minutes and we threw ourselves down the hill that the stairs went down, since it was a quicker method to the stairs.

**Nico's P.O.V**

When we stopped at the bottom of the hill, I could hear the thundering footsteps of Thalia as she ran down the stairs, which were no problem for the ex-hunter. I pulled Percy out of the thorn bush that he landed in and we ran into the crowds that always littered the Olympus market place. We ran through carpet venders and food stalls, before we came to a stop in front of the guest temple. We ascended the stairs and ran straight into Thalia's room, which was the last place she would look for us. This was the first and probably last time that I would get a good look at Thalia's room, which was painted to look like the sky. All of her furniture was made of pine wood, and her bed lining was blue with little lightning bolts on it. Percy pulled me behind the door, just as it was blasted open by a lightning bolt.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I followed them all the way to the guest temple, where they disappeared into one of the rooms. I immediately ran into my room, knowing that's where they would go. I blasted the door open with a bolt of lightning and saw them hiding behind the door.

"If you come out now, I won't hurt you," I said sweetly as I sent a small blast of lightning at them. They walked out from the behind the door, looked at each other and then tackled me onto the bed. We laid there laughing, for what seemed like forever, until Percy spoke;

"Guys," he said as he rested his head against my shoulder, "I don't ever want you to stop treating me the way you treat me, I'm your cousin first and a god second."

Nico and I looked at each other before tackling him off of the bed;

"Of course we won't Kelp Head." Was the last thing we said to him, before we sat there in silence. About twenty minutes past before Lord Apollo walked into the room;

"There you are!" he shouted as he walked over to us, "We all thought some bad had happened to you three." He then proceeded to tell us that we had been summoned to the throne room. Percy left to his room, so that he could change into a fresh pair of clothes, and then we made our way to the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of these characters or their world, I just own my lovely ideas :)**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

**Percy's P.O.V**

On the way back to the throne room Thalia didn't let go of my hand once, "What's wrong?" I asked, as Thalia's death grip did not relax.

"I'm scared of what my father will do when he finds out," she murmured. I sighed and hugged her, taking in the scent of her pine scented hair. We kept on walking, holding hands, until we got to the throne room doors, where unfortunately we had to part. We opened the doors, and walked into the room with our heads held high. Lady Hestia gave us a warm welcome as we passed the hearth, making all of us smile. When we reached the thrones I noticed that there was a light green throne right next to my dad's. We kneeled to our fathers and Nico and I once again kneeled to Zeus.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus began as he addressed me, "We have decided to make you a major god, the god of tides, swordsmanship and demigods." I was incredibly grateful; not only had I been made a god, but a major god.

"Your domain shall be Camp Half-blood, and you shall be the new camp director, but you do not have to take the job just yet, and the king of the demigods," Zeus said as he smiled at me.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

As we were about to leave Aphrodite stopped us, before throwing a basket at Percy, who jumped and caught it. I gasped when the sound of crying baby reached my ears. He opened the basket, and I ran over to him, looking over his shoulder into the basket and saw a week old baby girl.

He handed me the baby, who looked a lot like Percy, and looked at Aphrodite with malice.

"You just threw a new-born baby across the room," he snarled, being very careful to keep his anger in check. I cradled the baby to my chest, hoping that she was like most demigods, who developed faster than normal, so that she could enjoy her life for longer. Aphrodite looked at him,

"I don't care, she's yours now, her father died and I am not looking after her," with that said she walked out of the throne room. Percy was shocked. Poseidon came and stood next to us,

"I can make her have your abilities, and DNA, so she will officially be yours and Thalia's," he whispered as he put his hand on her head and she was enveloped in a blue glow, "Now she can do anything you two can do with your powers." I must have stood there with my mouth open, because Percy was asking me if I was okay.

"What do you mean 'Ours'?" I said as I shifted her weight to my other arm. Poseidon just smiled a knowing smile. '_That's it, he knows,' _I thought as I ducked my head to hide my blush. Percy thanked his father, and we were about to leave when my father told him that he only had to be in Olympus when there was a council meeting, unless he was told otherwise.

**Nico's P.O.V**

Percy flashed us back to Camp. We had ended up in the Poseidon cabin. We sat on the bed and spoke about what we were going to do, which we have been doing a lot lately. Thalia held the baby to her chest, where she soon fell asleep, listening to the rhythmic lull of her mother's heartbeat.

"So, how are you guys going to look after her?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence. I looked at Percy, who was looking at the way Thalia was holding the baby.

"I guess we should ask our fathers if we can combine the big three cabins, since we all stay in the Poseidon cabin anyway," Thalia said, as he caressed her daughter's cheek as she slept soundly. We heard the horn blow, signifying a meeting, so we rushed around, grabbing a blanket for the baby.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

When we exited the cabin we realized that everyone was sat in front of the Big house's porch. Chiron noticed us and motioned for us to come onto the porch. We stepped onto the porch, and I couldn't help but notice the crowns that stood behind us. When Argus noticed me looking at them he shut the chest that they were in.

"Many of you know this man, but you do not know the new him, Percy introduce yourself, and the child," Chiron said as he stepped back. Percy whispers something in my ear and I nodded, before he took the baby off of me. I smiled when he gently cradled her to his chest the way I had been holding her, as she was gently wrapped in a little pink blanket. Looks like our daughter had a name now.

"Hi, I'm Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, Major god of the tides, swordsmanship and demigods, and this is my daughter Saphira Marisa Jackson," he said, the name for our daughter only being announced. I noticed Annabeth and Kyle scowl, before they stood up and marched to the front. I walked up to Percy and took Saphira, sensing that there would be a fight. Annabeth walked up to me and tried to hit me, but I just sidestepped and kicked her into the wall. Her blond hair was sprawled around her head as I held her to the wall with static electricity.

"Nico!" I called, knowing that he would respond, "Take Saphira please." He took the baby and stood to the side. I grabbed Annabeth's top and dragged her into the big house, before throwing her into the closet and shutting it. I could have sworn I could smell an ocean breeze. I walked out of the house and took Saphira, when I noticed the commotion that Kyle was making.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Kyle grabbed the front of my jacket and slammed me into the wall.

"You cheated on my girl when you were with her and do you think you're better than me because you are a god?" Kyle said as he threw me into the crowd. _'He is so lucky that I don't want to fight him in front of Saphira," _I stood up and addressed Kyle,

"I didn't cheat on Annabeth, Saphira was a gift from the gods and why don't we settle this in the arena, a fight, away from people who are too young to witness it" Kyle smirked,

"Ok then, and if you lose you tell Lord Zeus that you are giving up your godly hood, tomorrow morning after breakfast" I agreed, before I followed Thalia, who was going back to the cabin.  
When we got there we found that Hestia was sitting on one of the beds, gently playing with a little woolen blanket, and that there was a white door in the cabin. We kneeled, though I was still gently cradling my daughter.

"Lady Hestia, what do I owe the honor?" I said as she motioned for us to stand. We sat on the bed, and Thalia positioned four pillows in a circle so that I could lay Saphira in the middle. "Perseus, I have decided to make you and Thalia my champions," She said before cooing at the baby. I was officially overwhelmed.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

"Lady Hestia, what does that mean?" He asked, making sure to speak quietly so that he didn't wake the, now sleeping, baby.

"It means that you two and Saphira, because she is your daughter, will have the ability to use my powers." With that said, we were enveloped in a red glow, and I felt warm. Lady Hestia told us to open the white door when she left, before putting the blanket over Saphira and leaving the cabin. We were sitting on the beds in shock. When I looked at the blanket I noticed that there were little silver doves on it, and that it had an orange flame border.

"That did just happen, didn't it?" I asked Percy as I picked up Saphira and walked towards the white door. Percy opened the door and I smiled when I looked inside. On the far side of the room, there was a little window, which looked out towards the sea. Just below the window was a little crib made of mahogany wood, which had a group of little dolphin plush toys in it. There was also a mahogany dresser and changing table, as well as a little kitchen in the corner of the room that had a fridge, microwave and cupboards full of food. The walls were painted with scenes of the ocean and the ceiling had constellation that were made up of glow in the dark stars.

Lady Hestia had given us a nursery, completely stocked with the essentials. There was a note on the dresser:  
'Dear Perseus, Thalia and Saphira,  
This nursery is my gift to you. The bottles of baby milk and the cupboard of baby food will refill when they are returned to the cupboard. The bottles will automatically heat up and the nappies will clean themselves, unless you want to get someone else to change her, when you say your swords (Perseus) or shields (Thalia) Greek name. The dresser is not stocked with clothes because you have the ability to create any outfit you want.  
Enjoy your new life,  
Lady Hestia.

P.S. The blanket is from the Maiden Goddesses'

Percy imagined a blue summer dress that said 'Percy's Baby' and had a picture of a blue trident on it. He put the dress on her and then he put her in the buggy.

"Thanks, it's nice to be appreciated," I said as I punched him, before creating a little hat that had 'Thalia's Princess' written on it in pink. Once Saphira was completely tucked in we went to find Nico. We looked all over camp, until we found him, along with Clarisse, in the dining pavilion, talking to Annabeth.

"Do you really think we want to talk to you?" Clarisse said as she got up to get closer look at Saphira when she saw us come in.

"Percy, you didn't bring any bottles, or nappies," Nico said when he didn't see a bag. Percy sighed and ran back to the cabin. I looked at Annabeth, who was sneering in our direction, although it just looked like she had a massive pile of pegasii manure shoved up her soon to be broken nose.

**Nico's P.O.V**

"What an irresponsible father," Annabeth said as she looked at Saphira "He forgot to bring stuff with him, and he's got such an ugly baby." That was Thalia's breaking point,

"Nico," she said as she tucked Saphira into the buggy, "Take care of your cousin."

When I had a firm grasp of the buggy she grabbed Annabeth by her top and dragged her outside. I walked outside calmly, knowing that she wouldn't do anything if she didn't know that her daughter was safe. Thalia threw her on the ground, and smiled when she saw Percy come back and pick up Saphira, '_he will be such a great dad_,' I thought. She turned her attention back to Annabeth, to see her trying to get away.

"You need to get your head on straight," Thalia said as she zapped her with a mild bolt. Annabeth just stared at Thalia, which didn't look like it was helping.

"You called Percy a bad father, when he only just started. And you called a baby ugly," Annabeth tried to sweep Thalia off her feet, but was stopped when Thalia stepped on her feet.

"You ever say anything about them in front of me again, and you will never see the next day," Thalia used her most powerful bolt and then took the bag off of Percy and we walked away.

**Third person P.O.V**

"I was just coming to see if you wanted to train at the climbing wall," Percy said as they sat under a tree while he fed the baby. Nico looked happy, "I thought we would have to train without you, but I guess we can take it in turns to look after Saphira so we can race up the wall." They got to the climbing wall and saw that Annabeth was there, and Nico was about the leave when Percy said they shouldn't leave. They changed into their armour and then Thalia and Nico got ready to race, "3, 2, 1, GO!" Percy shouted as he sat on the benches, watching to see who would win. When the race finished, Thalia had only just beat Nico, who had had a run in with the lava. They had decided that the winner would stay on, and the loser would look after Saphira.

Percy and Thalia raced up the wall, but Thalia was blocked by Annabeth, who was pushed out of the way by a stream of water. They got to the top and jumped down. Percy had won. Annabeth marched over, and pushed Percy, "Do you think you're funny?" She said. Percy just laughed, "It wasn't me," he said as he picked up Saphira, who was getting cranky. Then realization hit him. 'The only other demigods that can control water are Saphira and him,' he thought. He then realized that Annabeth had once again been pushed away by water, "Well it couldn't have been Saphira!" Annabeth shouted as she reached out to hit Percy.

"Is now a bad time?" Poseidon said as he appeared from behind the climbing wall. He was wearing his normal outfit that consisted of surfing shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. Annabeth stormed of, cursing about the sea god and his devil spawn, causing campers to dive out of her way. Poseidon laughed before he reached over and took Saphira from Thalia.

"I was just coming to tell you that Thalia has also been blessed with my you powers over the sea, for reasons that I have not been permitted to tell you," he looked at their confused faces and decided to elaborate;

"Thalia, was you just thinking of pushing Annabeth out of the way when you got wet?" Nico asked while he was picking up stones and throwing them at the lava pit. Thalia turned pink and started fiddling with the blanket that was in the pram. They laughed for about 5 minutes and then they decided they wanted to practice their sword techniques, so they decided to go to the arena.

**Nico's P.O.V**

On the way to the arena I was thinking about how I was going to improve my sword techniques. Sparing wouldn't be a good idea since we would just lose to Percy. We were rounding the corner into the middle of the Arena, when I heard Clarisse shouting. She stormed off…until she saw us. She ran over and gently took Saphira off of Percy, who had been carrying her.

"Aaaww isn't she so cute!" Clarisse exclaimed as she lifted the baby high into the air. We gave her a weird look. It wasn't every day that Clarisse La Rue said something was cute and squealed.

"What, you think I am always a tomboy?" she said as she bumped Saphira on her knee, "If you guys are here to practice, I don't mind watching her for you." I went over to the dummies, while Thalia decided she wanted to be brave and spar Percy. I was practicing my getting my sword under the ribs of a hellhound when I was jumped by a large mutt.

"Mrs O'Leary! Get off!" I called out from underneath the mound of black fur. I heard a distant chuckling noise and realised that Percy and Thalia had both stopped sparring to watch me struggle from underneath the tame hellhound.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

We heard Nico shouting so we looked around, only to see that he was being smothered by the Mrs O'Leary. When he had finally crawled out from underneath the large hellhound we sat in the seats and watched the rest of the campers practicing. When we heard the conch shell blow we went to the pavilion to get some lunch before heading to the stables. Percy and I decided that it was time to acquaint Blackjack with Saphira.

'Yo boss, that's your kid?' he asked as he ate sugar cubes from Nico's hands. Percy smiled as he took Saphira from me and held her out in front of Blackjack.

"Yes she is," Percy said. He sighed when he realized what the horse had called him, "And what have I told you about calling me boss!" He exclaimed. Wait…I CAN HEAR BLACKJACK?

"Percy… I can hear blackjack," I said as I started petting the pegasi's main. Nico and Percy decided to fly some pegasii, so I sat in the hay in Blackjack's paddock and gave Saphira her bottle. They flew around camp, enjoying the view from their vantage point, and landed before heading back to the stables.

**Percy's P.O.V**

When the dinner horn blew we ran to the dining pavilion, where the nature spirits were serving barbecued meat and salad. We sat at the big three table, which was still the same size as the other tables, and passed the baby to Clarisse and Piper, who was staying at Camp for the night, since she had been staying at her grandmother's house in New York. Once we had finished dinner we went to the campfire, where the Apollo campers were leading the rest of the camp in a song. I enjoyed eating the smoores, which we only got every once in a while. When Saphira started getting sleepy Thalia went back to the cabin and got the mosses basket, which I put Saphira in and covered her in her maiden blanket, as Nico had called it earlier. When Nico started falling asleep, like the little child he really acted like, we made our way back to the cabin.

Saphira in a light green baby grow with a squid on it, before putting the seashell mobile on and going to bed. Percy startled when he heard crying and ran into Saphira's room. He saw her waving her limbs about, crying in her basket. But he couldn't help but laugh when he saw Hades standing in a corner with his hands over his ears. Once Saphira had stopped crying he uncovered his ears. "I'm sorry I startled her, I only wanted to see my grandniece," He said as he made a little bone flower appear in his hand. He gave it to Percy, "This will never wilt. It should bring you good luck, just don't forget to come and see me," he said, before flashing away. Percy put the flower on the changing table, before giving Saphira a bottle, burping her, changing her nappy and getting her back to sleep.

* * *

**Read and Review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

**Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed this story, it is my first fan fiction and I didn't think that anyone would actually read it. I'm not very good at writing fight scenes, so I'm sorry to say that they won't be very good.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I heard Percy get up and the shower start running. About 20 minutes later he walked back into the room, dressed in his usual attire, an Orange camp shirt with blue jeans. When I heard him putting on his armour, which was brand new thanks to Lord Hephaestus, I knew it was time to get up. I followed him to the nursery and watched. He walked over to the cot and let her capture his finger with her tiny hands, before he picked her up and started rocking her.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I noticed Thalia standing in the doorway watching, so I decided to pretend that I hadn't noticed her. I took Saphira over to the little bassinet in the corner of the room and gave her a bath while her bottle was warming up. Once she was clean and safely wrapped in a little dolphin towel I placed her in a little penguin onsie and placed her back into her cot. When I turned round to get her bottle I noticed that there were three more bottles of water.

"It's for during the day," I heard Thalia say from the doorway. I smiled at her, before giving her a hug and spinning her round;

"I was wondering when you was going to speak to me," I said, before I went back to making the bottle. Lady Hestia had given us Aptamil Gold, a Version that was for Demigods whose godly parent was a female. I placed three scoops into the bottle with the water and shook it. Before I even took the cap off Thalia had taken the bottle.

"Can you bring Saphira to me," she said before walking over to the old rocking chair that sat in the middle of the room. She tested the milk against the inside of her wrist and placed it on the table beside her. I handed her the baby, and she started feeding her. While she was doing that I packed a bag with nappies, toys and those extra bottles. I made sure I packed the milk powder before I went to wake up Nico. I walked over to his bed, and was surprised to find it empty.

"Hey Thalia," I called out as I made the other beds, "Do you know where Nico is?" I heard shuffling in the nursery, before she walked out;

"He said he would meet us in the Arena," she answered before grabbing her clothes and running into the bathroom.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

When I got out of the shower, I found Percy sitting on his bed with Saphira in his arms. He looked like he was thinking about something so I collected the things from the nursery and put the bag on the back of the buggy. Percy put her in the buggy and then put a little teddy next to her. I clipped a little dummy onto her little baseball jacket and put her hat and scarf on her, before we left for the arena. The Poseidon cabin is going to be turned into a joint cabin, for the children of the big 3, so Percy made sure he got one last long look at the cabin, so that he could remember how it looks now. As we took the path towards the arena, many of the campers looked at us in disgust. We definitely weren't who they wanted to see.

**Percy's P.O.V**

When we got to the arena I saw Clarisse with a basket and Nico laying out a blanket.

"We asked Chiron if we could eat breakfast out here, and he agreed, as long as you beat the crap out of Kyle," I laughed, and set Saphira down on the blanket. We ate our breakfast of French toast and fruit, and Nico played with his cousin.

"Does anyone else think our lives are going pretty good at the moment?" Clarisse asked while she was clearing up.

**Nico's P.O.V**

I pondered on the question while I was holding Saphira. Thalia and Percy looked at each other and smiled, before they gave me a hug;

"I think our lives are absolutely perfect no matter what happens," Thalia said, before she scooped Saphira from my arms and placed her in Clarisse's arms. She went over to the pram and pressed a button on the side; it started shrinking and collapsing in on itself, until it turned into a little car seat.

**Clarisse's P.O.V**

When Thalia handed me Saphira I immediately started rocking the child, to which she started gurgling happily. When Thalia had finished changing the pram I put Saphira in it and finished wrapping up the blanket. When we had all finished, we moved up to the top of the seats, where we could see the rest of the arena. Percy took Saphira out of her car seat and started cooing at her.

"_He really loves them,_" I thought. He began walking around the seats, when there was a shout from below;

"Enjoying your last few minutes with that bastard, Jackson?"

Kyle walked in to the arena, followed by the rest of the camp who went and sat in the seats. Percy calmly walked back up to us and handed Saphira to her mother;

"I'll be back in no time," he said to her as her before he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Thalia and Nico looked at each other in a mischievous way, before they looked back to Percy and spoke;

"Go kick his ass!" They said before they both captured him in a one armed hug. He made his way down the steps, taking his time, before he came to a stop in front of his annoying half-brother. '_Kick his ass Jackson'_ was my last though before the fight started.

**Third Person P.O.V**

When the fight started, Percy uncapped Riptide and waited. Kyle lunged at him and aimed straight for his lungs. Percy didn't even try to parry the strike, he just tapped one of the buttons on his watch and a shield materialized from his watch. Chiron stood from where he was refereeing the fight and spoke;

"The person who immobilizes their opponent is the winner," he said, before returning to the fight. Percy swung his arm in an arc, and caught Kyle's arm with his sword. He didn't give Kyle a chance to retaliate before he kicked his leg out and made him fall. Percy decided to finish it quickly, so he cut all of Kyle's limbs, and then he put his sword to his throat.

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Perseus is the winner," I stood down and started the short journey back to my family and friends. Thalia and Nico were cheering really loudly; completely oblivious to the hateful looks they got from the campers. I took Saphira from Thalia, who had walked down to meet me, and then looked at Nico,

"Do you guys want to come with me to see my mum?" I asked them, while we were walking back down to the arena, to get some sword practice in before lunch. Nico looked kind of down, so I decided to ask them later, when it wouldn't affect the rest of the day. We took turns fighting, while the person sitting out would play with Saphira. When it was time for dinner we decided to race to the dining area, although it was clear that Thalia was the quickest. Once we had finished eating I asked them again, because they didn't answer before.

"Sorry Perce, Persephone wants to have some 'family" time," Nico sighed, lowering his arms after making the air quotations. I looked at my girlfriend with pleading eyes, not wanting to incur my mother's wrath.

"Of course I'll come Percy, we are in this together," she said as she fed Saphira her bottle. When we had finished eating we went back to our cabin.

When we saw how big the new cabin was compared to the old ones, Nico couldn't contain his shout of joy, which earned him a slap in the head from Thalia for waking up his cousin. The new cabin was pitch black on the outside, with a coral slatted roof. The door was made of mahogany wood, which had two pegasi statues on the outside. The interior of the cabin was like a little house. It was two stories, with all of the bedrooms and the bathroom upstairs, and a living room and kitchen downstairs with another bathroom. The living room had plain white walls, but they had scenes from Olympus painted on them. The furniture was black leather, with red curtains.

When we finally mustered up enough courage to venture into the new cabin we ran upstairs and claimed our bedrooms, which immediately changed to suit our styles. Once we were all settled into our rooms, Nico took Saphira into the nursery and changed her into a little blue night dress. I put a little furry polar bear onsie on top to keep her warm during the bonfire, and then we all made the journey to the amphitheater.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

As soon as we got to the amphitheater we were ambushed by a crowd of campers, apologizing for all of the things that said and how they had treated us. Connor and Travis even gave us all of the latest dirt on Kyle and Annabeth. We spend most of the campfire speaking to other campers and introducing them to Saphira. We decided to tell everyone that she really was mine and Thalia's daughter, since her age was about right for when we left on our quest. When Saphira fell asleep we went back to the cabin and retired for the day, since tomorrow would be an interesting day.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**That's the latest chapter so far. What is going to happen to Annabeth? And what will their family think?**

**I have decided to introduce new demigods into the story at a later date, so if anyone would like to feature in my story just send me a persona; message describing what you would look like, godly parent. If you want to be good or bad, etc.… and I will try to fit you in. im hoping to update this story every week,**

**So don't forget to read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****The Percy Jackson series and The Heroes of Olympus series are owned by Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

**Percy's P.O.V**

Since we became allies with the Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-blood became the camp that was more about hanging out with friends, so there weren't any set classes that we had to attend; although first year campers were required to spend half of the year at Camp Jupiter. It became more like school clubs, where people could turn up and join in. Thalia and I decided to spend the morning at the archery range, since it was something that we were both ok at. Before we knew it the lunch horn blew and we were eating on our own, since Nico had to go to the underworld for the day. Once Thalia had fed Saphira we changed the buggy into its car seat format and vapour travelled into an alleyway by my house.

"Are you ready?" Thalia asked as we rode the elevator up to the apartment. She had the bag full of Saphira's things on her shoulder and she was holding my hand. I was carrying the car seat, which had the currently sleeping Saphira in it. When we got to the door and I took a deep breath and rang the bell.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

"Coming!" Was the first sound we heard followed by the deadbolt being moved. When the door opened, Sally stood in the door wearing a pair of jeans and a red blouse. She smiled at me and Percy; "Percy!" She exclaimed. She tried to hug him, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the car seat.

"Perseus Jackson, what have you done?" she asked, most probably thinking that he got Annabeth pregnant.

"It's not what you think," I said before we sat down and proceeded to tell her all about Annabeth breaking up with him, Percy becoming a god and Aphrodite giving us Saphira. She found great joy in holding Saphira and feeding her. While she was holding the baby we went and collected some of Percy's old baby things from Sally's bedroom. She still had all of his plush toys, which ironically, were all sea themed, and even included mini plushies of the 12 Olympians and Hades and Hestia. Sally also insisted that we take his old wall ceiling decorations, which were stars that we could make into constellations.

Once we had finished rummaging through the stuff Sally made us dinner, and once we had finished eating she sent us away with a batch of her homemade blue chocolate chip cookies. By the time we got back to camp, we realised that we had already missed the campfire, so we went back to the cabin.

"Nico!" I shouted as I jumped my cousin. He was sitting on the leather sofa enjoying the monster proof TV that was a gift from Hephaestus. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans, which was about the closest you could ever get when asking him to dress formally.

"Remind me to never go to one of Persephone's attempts at family bonding ever again," He said as he blew his hair out of his face. We just laughed, before he took Saphira and got her ready for bed. When she was settled, listening to her mobile and dozing off into a blissful sleep, we all got ready for bed.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes, in the eerily quiet cabin. I went into the living room and saw a note lying on the table;

"Morning Kelp Head,

We are in the amphitheatre, talking with Clarisse and some of the other campers. We didn't want to wake you. Don't worry Saphira is with me, and I have everything that we need. Come and meet us when you get up,

Love Thalia"

I smiled at the paper and then got in the shower. When I got out of the shower I put on my Camp Jupiter shirt with my jeans quickly made the beds in the cabin. It wasn't a good idea to have a messy cabin when it was the Aphrodite Campers turn to inspect. I was about to leave the cabin when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and the peculiar shadow of a centaur was cast over me.

"I'm glad that I caught you Perseus," Chiron said as he moved away from the door. He was wearing his usual attire and had his bow and arrows slung over his back, which meant he had just finished a lesson.

"I was just coming to check what team you would be playing with for capture the flag, since I will have to even the odds; you are a god after all," he said as he lead me towards the big house.

"Why don't the children of the big three form a new team?" I suggested, thinking it would be fun the beat the Ares and Athena campers. Chiron pondered the idea for a good 20 minutes before he answered;

"I think that is a great idea, and I bet the other campers will be thrilled to know that there is another team to beat," he said before walking into the barn like house and leaving me on my own. After realising that he wasn't coming back I began my journey to the amphitheatre.

**Nico's P.O.V**

Thalia was sitting in the middle of a blanket, feeding Saphira when an IM popped up in front of her. It showed a young boy, whose blond hair, icy blue eyes and unusual scar under his lip alerted us to who it actually was;

"THALIA!" He shouted, his eyes holding unreleased emotions, "Why didn't you tell me you was pregnant?" he seemed really hurt, and I guess you would be if your only sister didn't tell you that she was expecting a baby. Thalia just smiled at him sadly;

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you Jason, we just didn't want to jinx it, since we were on a quest at the time," she said, before she started rocking Saphira. She continued talking to him, before saying goodbye and swiping her hand through the message, just as Percy sauntered into the amphitheatre. He walked over to us and immediately scooped Saphira into his arms.

"Who were you talking to," he asked as he sat down with Saphira on his lap. Thalia smiled and handed him Saphira's blanket before replying,

"It was Jason and the guys from Camp Jupiter." Percy grinned; it looks like he was planning a little trip to Camp Jupiter. When he realised that the baby had fallen asleep he put her in the buggy and then motioned us closer;

"Chiron came over to talk to me about capture the flag this morning, since I still have to play," he was whispering, so I guess he either didn't want anyone else to know what was going to happen, or he didn't want to wake the baby.

"Instead of having two camp teams against each other, we are going to have three teams, where one of them is just us three, and the team that wins is the team that gets both of the other teams' flags."

**Thalia's P.O.V**

That didn't sound like a bad idea. And I guess it didn't hurt that we had three people who were able to travel using their powers. Nico was practically jumping around in his seat, which wasn't necessarily a good thing. We packed up our things and move to the beach, making sure we stopped at the cabin on the way so that we could get our bathing suits. Nico and I sat on a towel while Percy went for a swim, thinking over our plan for this week's game. We were going to get Juniper to watch over Saphira, so that we didn't have to worry about her. Percy was going to sit in a tree near the flag, which was going to have an electric barrier on the metal flag pole. Since Nico and I could both travel through the forest with ease, him via shadow and travel, and my knowledge from being a hunter, we were the ones who would be getting the other teams flags.


	6. Chapter 6

**As unfortunate as it may be, The Percy Jackson series and The Heroes of Olympus series are owned by Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

**Nico's P.O.V**

We started setting up our flag and putting on our armour, before going to see Juniper. When we got the meadow where her tree was situated we sat down and spoke. Thalia handed her the bag with all of the baby things and gave her a step by step instructions for what to do. Thalia looked a little upset, but it is the first time that she has left the baby since she got her. We left the meadow and made our way the creek, that had been split at one end to create another boundary.

We put up our flag, which was a black flag with a raging sea and lightning, and waited for the horn to blow before Thalia and I took off. It wasn't long before I ran into Clarisse and her team. Thalia had gone to take the Athena team's flag, while I had opted for the Ares flag. She swiped at my left side with her spear, and then bashed me with her sword.

"So, you really think you can beat two other teams?" Clarisse said as she jabbed me again. I called on my skeletons and smirked when they pinned Clarisse down and then tied her to a tree. I ran towards the direction she came from and smiled in triumph when I saw one of the Demeter kids guarding the flag. I shadow travelled to the flag and then grabbed it before shadow travelling back to the river to wait for Thalia.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I ran straight for the flag, knocking out or zapping anyone who got in my way. When I reached it I wasted no time. I grabbed the flag and sprinted back to Nico. The good part about the new capture the flag, is that we have to have all three flag poles on our base, which then releases a flare that signifies the end of the game.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the tree watching the flag when Annabeth appeared in the middle of the clearing with Kyle right behind her.

"Well, well, well,' Kyle said when he the saw the flag pole. I glared at him, before reaching for the quiver of arrows that was on my back. I was about to shoot him in the leg, until I heard shouting from the direction of the creek. Nico and Thalia burst out of the trees, carrying two flags. They didn't even make it to the flag, before they were pushed to the ground by Kyle and Annabeth.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

As I got off of the floor, dusting myself off, I looked the person standing directly in front of me. Kyle Anderson, I should have known. He had a sadistic look on his face. I noticed that Percy had started fighting Annabeth, while Nico had put his flag into the base. Before I could throw the flag to Nico, Kyle swung his sword at my legs, catching my right calf. I dodged his next attack before deflecting one with aegis. I threw the flag to Nico and reached for my mace canister. Before I managed to get a good grip on it I felt a searing pain in my abdomen and heard the heart wrenching scream that was ripped from my throat.

**Nico's P.O.V**

As I slammed the pole into the base, I heard Thalia scream in pain. I turned around just as Kyle pushed her off of the blade of his sword. She landed on her side on the ground, her eyes wide as she struggled to comprehend what had just happened. She finally succumbed to the pain and fell unconscious, just as Percy raced to her side after throwing Annabeth aside with a wave of water. I felt my anger boiling out of control as Kyle stood there laughing at the fallen daughter of Zeus. To my surprise he was thrown back by a wall of black fire

**Percy's P.O.V**

As soon as I heard Thalia's scream I threw Annabeth to the side and checked to see if she was okay. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was ragged. I heard my idiot of a half-brother sneering;

"That's what happens to people who steal someone else's boyfriend," He said as he reached down to pick up her fallen mace canister. Before he could reach it he was thrown back by a wall of Black fire. I turned around and saw Nico with his mouth agape, staring at Kyle. I brought my attention back to Thalia, to see that a puddle of blood had formed by her lower half.

"Nico, shadow travel to the big house and tell Chiron to get one of the Apollo campers and meet us in the infirmary," I said as I picked up her mace canister and then gently lifted Thalia into my arms and re-adjusted her so that she was in a comfortable position. Nico disappeared into the shadows. I looked around and made sure that Annabeth and Kyle weren't going anywhere, before I vapour travelled to the infirmary and placed at Thalia on one of the beds.

I heard footsteps behind me, and the distinct sound of horse hooves before a teenager with short black hair and brown eyes appeared on the other side of the bed and immediately got to work on cleaning and bandaging the wound. He was wearing the traditional orang camp Half-Blood t-shirt with camouflage cargo pants and black army boots. Once he had cleaned the wound I could see how bad it actually was. It went all the way through her body, from just below her right kidney.

The wound was bandaged and he put a glass of nectar and a square of ambrosia on the sidetable. He checked her pulse before making his way out of the room.

"Hey," I called as he was about to walk out of the door, "What's your name?" he stopped and turned around, before saluting and answering;

"My name is Dimitri Woods," he left the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I was about to go back to the cabin to get Thalia a change of clothes, when Nico walked into the room pushing the buggy and carrying a bag on his back. I took Saphira out of the buggy and changed it into a car seat, before putting her back in to it and placing it on one of the other beds. Nico pulled a pair of Thalia's pyjamas out of the bag and placed them on the table next to her bed;

"I figured she would be in here for at least the night, so I thought it would be a good idea to get her some confortable…" he was cut off by shuts from outside.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**That's the latest chapter! Can anyone guess what is going to happen in the next chapter? What is going to happen to Kyle?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If the Percy Jackson series was owned by me Percy would be With Thalia :)**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

**Nico's P.O.V**

I ran outside the big house and saw one of the Athena campers being thrown out of the cabin. I ran over to help her, just as Annabeth walked out of the cabin.

"Next time you decide to side with the enemy, make sure you remember who your family is!" She said before she spat on the girls face. I glared at Annabeth, before leading the girl to the infirmary and getting some skeleton guards to bring her stuff. Once she was seated, cross-legged, by the pillow on the bed I got some tissue for her to wipe the mud and spit off of her face.

"Thank you," She said, once she had cleaned her face. She had Blond hair, but what made her different to all the other Athena campers, was that she didn't have stormy grey eyes. She had the most dazzling blue eyes that I have ever seen. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a white oversized sweater that hung off of one shoulder with a black vest and dark blue jeans and white high-top converse.

"If you don't mind me asking," I said as I sat on the bed opposite her, "Why did they throw you out of the cabin?" she looked at the ground before she looked up with a renewed look of passion;

"I got sick and tired of the way that Annabeth was treating you guys, I mean it was bad enough that she cheated on Percy when he went on that quest, although I can't believe that he slept with Thalia, but she didn't have to get Kyle to Stab her," She finished her rant and sat there panting, trying to catch her breath. I was shocked, I didn't think that any child of Athena would disobey Annabeth; she was Athena's pride and joy.

"So she kicked you out because you were wise enough to stand up against her?" I asked her again to clarify. She nodded and then that sad look ended up on her face again. She laid down on her side and looked out of the window.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was feeding Saphira when Nico walked into the infirmary with a blond haired girl. He sat and spoke to her, before walking over to me. I knew by the look on his face, that he wanted to ask me something;

"Perce, do you think it would be okay if she stayed in our cabin?" He asked which made me wonder why he had taken a sudden interest in this girl. Once he told me her story I knew why he was asking if she could stay with us. I handed him the baby and walked over to her.

"Hey…" I realised that we didn't even know her name. She looked up at me, before smiling that smile that all children of Athena seemed to do.

"My name is Lilly" she said, "Lilly Lockwood." She then looked at me, and I realised that I needed to explain why I had suddenly decided to speak to her.

"Nico told me what happened, and we were wondering if you wanted to come and stay in our Cabin with us, since it is my duty to look after Demigods an all," I looked at her, hoping that we hadn't overstepped the boundary. She looked thoughtful, before smiling and giving me a hug.

"Thank you so much," She said, before asking Nico to show her to the Cabin.

I went back to Thalia's Bedside, only to find her awake holding Saphira. My mouth must have been open, because she started laughing.

"Nico and I didn't want to disturb you, so I just waited until you were done, and I think that was a very nice thing that you just did by the way," She said as she finished rocking the baby to sleep.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

Once Saphira was tucked into her car seat, I struggled into the infirmary's bathroom and put on the pyjamas that Nico had brought for me. I told Percy that I didn't want to stay in the infirmary, and after a lot of pleading, he agreed to help me back to the cabin, as long as I stayed in bed for the rest of the week. I guess he didn't know me very well, because I certainly wasn't going to do that. He decided on giving me a piggy back, so we waited for Nico to return, so that he could carry the baby, and then we went back to the cabin. When we got back to the cabin, Lilly was unpacking her stuff in her room. I didn't get time to talk to her, as I was immediately whisked off to bed.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was woken up in the middle of the night to Saphira's crying. I got up and made my way to the nursery. Once she had been fed and had had a diaper change, I decided to check in on Lilly, to see how she was coping. When I got to her room I saw that the door was slightly ajar, and found Athena sitting on the bed stroking her hair. I coughed to get her attention, and was shocked when she turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry if you think I am intruding Perseus, I just wanted to see my daughter," she said before she got up, as if she was going to leave. I immediately noticed that she wasn't the one orchestrating everything that was going on with Annabeth and the other Athena demigods.

"Athena, would you like to sit and talk?" I asked, before leading her downstairs to the living room. I put Saphira in a circle of pillows and went to get a glass of nectar for her. She took a sip, before sighing and beginning her story;

"When I showed my dislike for you dating my daughter, I didn't mean things to happen like this," She explained, "I just didn't want her to get hurt by you, although now it is her that is hurting you." Athena picked up Saphira before continuing, "I want to apologise, for the way I treated you, and for the way that Annabeth and the rest of my children are treating you. I am going to try and sort out Annabeth tomorrow, but I don't think that Lilly is ever going to want to stay in that cabin."

"She can stay here for as long as she likes, and I don't blame you for anything that has happened between us, she has a brain and she needs to start using it," we continued talking until Athena left, and retired to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: if the Percy Jackson series was mine I would be the happiest girl alive**

* * *

_**Chapter**** 8**_

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I woke the next morning and struggled to get out of bed, since I had to be careful not to pull any of my stitches. One I was standing up I hobbled over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black tracksuit trousers and an orange camp T-shirt. I jumped in the shower and then went to check on Saphira. When I got to the nursery I saw Lilly sitting in the rocking chair with Saphira cradled to her chest.

"Aren't you a little cutie," she said as she was cooing the baby. I shuffled over to the dresser and created a little orange camp half-blood shirt and a pair of jeggings. I turned around and looked at Lilly, who looked really happy;

"Lilly," I called to get her attention, "Would you like to be Saphira's official nanny? For when we can't look after her, like during Capture the flag for example," she looked ecstatic. She took Saphira over to the changing table and started changing her diaper before replying;

"I would love to, if you really don't mind," I smiled at her, before taking Saphira from her and putting her in her clothes.

We all met in the living room, where I was surprised to see Nico wearing something that wasn't black. He was wearing a purple camp half-blood shirt, since they now came in both colours, and his black skinny jeans. He was holding the diaper bag, while Percy had the car seat in his hand. I put Saphira in the seat, which was then handed to Lilly, and then we all made out way towards the dining area.

**Percy's P.O.V**

After breakfast, Chiron called a cabin meeting. The cabin leaders made their way to the Big house. Even though the big three cabin was one cabin Thalia, Nico and I still had to Represent each of our Parents. Lilly had been asked to attend, since she was under my care. She was sitting in the corner of the room giving Saphira a bottle. Annabeth was there from the Athena cabin and Kyle, who had managed to persuade the Stoll brothers to give him the Hermes cabin leader job.

"I have called you here today to discuss an appropriate punishment for one of the campers. This camp only has one rule: Do not severely harm any other camper." He looked at Kyle. Thalia raised her hand to speak,

"I think we should ask the attacker what their punishment should be," she looked at Kyle before speaking again, "Right Kyle?" The people who didn't know what had happened looked at the other son of Poseidon. Chiron continued,

"Kyle Anderson, you not only attacked a camper, but did it without any provocation. What do you think your punishment should be?" He said as he trotted around the room.

"I think I should be congratulated, not punished. I put a cheating little bitch in her place," Thalia was beyond mad, so Nico held her to her chair using shadows to stop her from doing any damage, although I could see a skeleton hand poking out if the ground by Kyle's leg. I stood up, knowing what needed to be done;

"Chiron I think what we need to do is simple. Kyle Anderson and Annabeth Chase you are hereby banished from Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth stood up and looked straight into my eyes,

"Who gave an idiot the authority to banish me? And what reason do you have?" She said.

There was a bright flash, and Zeus, Poseidon and Athena appeared in the middle of the room, everyone bowed. Annabeth tried to act innocent by running into her mother's arms, only to be pushed away.

"It seems we arrived at the right time," Zeus said as he surveyed the room. My dad immediately went and took Saphira off of Lilly, who then went and stood by Thalia. I guess she has taken it upon herself to look after both of them.

"Lord Zeus, Lady Athena, Lord Poseidon, to what do we owe the honour?" Chiron asked.

**Nico's P.O.V**

As soon as Athena pushed Annabeth away, I knew that something was up.

"Mum?" Annabeth questioned, with not a speck of emotion on her face. Athena just looked away, and moved over to Lilly. Lilly's choice of clothing, a white vest covered by a pink oversized sweater that hung off of her left shoulder, clearly did not please Athena, since she pulled the sweater back onto Lilly's shoulder.

"Annabeth, I am completely ashamed of you," Athena finally murmured. She looked at her daughter with sorrow and hurt in her eyes,

"I may not have raised you, but I know that Frederick didn't raise you like this!" Her voice rose from a murmur to a shout. She paced the room before motioning to Lilly;

"Is this how you treat your sister? Casting her out because she thought what you were doing was wrong?'

Annabeth just stared at her mother, evidently not caring what she thought. She just stood up and walked towards the goddess of wisdom;

"With all due respect mother," she said, pouring as much venom as she could into the words, "I don't give a shit what you think about what I do."

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I don't think anyone expected Athena to do what she did. She raised her hand and struck Annabeth across the face. Kyle stood up but was pushed back into his seat by Poseidon.

"Don't even make me start on you, Boy!" He said his hate for his son clear in his voice. I was sucked into my thoughts, and failed to notice that Kyle had moved behind me. I felt a something cold and wet drop on my shoulder, and immediately moved to wipe it off.

"Did you just spit on my shoulder?" I asked, malice clear in every word. He just smirked before marching out of the house, being closely followed by Annabeth. Argus followed them, since he was going to escort them, to the borders. I started feeling sleepy, so I slowly got up and Percy and I slowly started making our way back to the cabin.

An Hour later

**Nico's P.O.V**

I went to check on Thalia and Percy, since they went back to the cabin and left Saphira with Lilly and I. There was a note on the table from Percy, who had gone to the beach to speak to his dad. I put Saphira in her cot, while Lilly went to check on Thalia.

**Lilly's P.O.V**

When I entered Thalia's room, I immediately took note of how quiet it was. As I got closer to her bed, I noticed the pile of snotty tissues on the floor. The closer I got, the more it seemed like something was wrong with her.

"Thalia?" I called, hoping to get a response. She turned over to face me, and I saw her eyes dart around the room. Her breathing was laboured and her eyes were constricted. She leaned over the side of the bed and hurled.

"NICO!" I shouted. I heard thundering footsteps before he stood in the doorway. He took one look at Thalia and bolted straight into a shadow, probably on his way to find Percy.

* * *

**A.N:**

**What is wrong with Thalia? Where have Kyle and Annabeth gone? find out in the next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Even though it would have been an awesome Christmas present...I still do not own the PJO or HOO series.**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Nico's P.O.V**

As soon as I made it to the beach I ran up to Percy, who was sitting on a rock by the sea.

"Percy!" I screamed, desperation clear in my voice as I ran past the other campers. He grabbed the back of my shirt as I almost barreled past him and helped me steady myself.

"Nico, what's the hurry?" he asked, his ever present smile beaming in my face. I really didn't want to be the person to tell him this;

"There is something wrong with Thalia," I said. before i knew it he had grabbed my arm and we ended up in the living room of the cabin.

**Percy's P.O.V**

As soon as we appeared in the cabin I took off in a sprint towards our room, with Nico only half a pace behind me. When we got to the doorway I saw Lilly wiping sweat off of Thalia's forehead.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, she vomited twice, and then she just fainted," She stuttered, obviously bothered by the state that Thalia was in. I grabbed Thalia and told Nico and Lilly to pack some of our stuff and bring Saphira to Olympus, before I whisked Thalia away to Apollo's infirmary.

**Lilly's P.O.V**

I grabbed a bag from on top of the dresser and packed some of Thalia's clothes, before throwing the bag at Nico and rushing to grab some of Saphira's stuff. I tucked her into the pram, making sure i packed her favorite plush toy (which just happened to be of Poseidon). The last thing on my list was to pack some of my things, before Nico shadow traveled us to the guest temple on Olympus. I dropped all of our stuff in the rooms which, to my surprise, had all of names on them and we started making our way to the main temple. As soon as we saw the door we were whisked away by lady Artemis, who had been called by lord Apollo. She led us to the infirmary, where Thalia was laying on one of the beds, hooked up to all sorts of machines. Percy was sitting on a chair by her bed, and he immediately took Saphira off of me when he saw us enter the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Nico asked, trying his best not to look at his cousin in her helpless state. Percy looked at Thalia, before Apollo answered for him.

"Thalia has been poisoned with Sarin," He said, before he pulled out a clipboard,"The symptoms are; Nausea, runny nose, vomiting, labored breathing, constricted eyes, being comatose and..." He was cut off by the monitors going haywire and the rapid convulsions of Thalia's body. We were all dragged from the room by Lady Artemis as Apollo rushed to his patient.

_4 Hours Later:_

**Percy's P.O.V**

We were sitting in chairs next to Thalia's bed. Once her seizure had diminished she fell into a coma, even though Apollo did everything he could to prevent it. He said she would probably come out of it in a week of healing, but there was no guarantee that it would be that short. Apollo was conducting the first session now, so we were sitting in silence so that he could concentrate. We were told that we were welcome to stay on Olympus for the week, but Lady Hestia recommended that we keep our daily routines and still attend some of the activities at camp. There was still at least 3-4 hours until dinner at camp, so I pulled Nico and Lilly to one side that I could speak to them;

"I'm not sure what to do, do you want to spend the time until Thalia wakes up on Olympus, or do you want to go back to camp during the day?" I asked, while I fed Saphira a bottle. They looked thoughtful, until they spoke between themselves and finally answered;

"I think we should still continue our routines at camp, after all the Sky Princess wouldn't want us to abandon our duties just because she was ill," Nico said, using the nickname that Thalia hated while he still could. Lilly agreed, before she went and got the pram from the corner of the room and tucked the baby into it. I walked over to Thalia and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before I took hold of the pram and Lilly and Nico put a hand on my shoulder and we disappeared from the infirmary.

**Lilly's P.O.V**

When we got back to the cabin I immediately went to the fountain that was in the corner if the room and turned it on, creating a rainbow in the mirror. After all, someone had to tell Jason what had happened to his sister.

**Nico's P.O.V**

I went straight to the big house when we got back to camp, and told Chiron what had happened to Thalia. He immediately got Argus to conduct a search of all of the cabins, to see if there were any traces of the poison left so that they could determine who had done it. Although I think we all know who did it. After that I went to the underworld to see my dad, since we were allowed to see them whenever we wanted to now.

* * *

**A.N:**

**Who has poisoned Thalia? And what is Jason going to think?**

**After receiving a review that made me realize that I was indeed moving the story line too fast, I have rewritten the ending of the chapter and I am going to slow down the pace.**

**Read and Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO characters or plot.**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

**Percy's P.O.V**

I woke up to an empty room and the sound of sound of my daughter crying. I pulled myself out of bed and hurried into the nursery, where Saphira was lying on her back, swinging her little plush toy around as she balled her eyes out. As soon as I picked her up she stopped crying, and I marched her over to the changing table so that i could change her dirty diaper. Once she was changed and comfortable tucked into her car seat I changed into my purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt and started the long journey to the dining pavilion.

When I walked over to the big 3 table I saw Lilly and Nico sitting with...Is that Jason? I could see the familiar blonde hair and Blue eyes of the son of Jupiter as he sat talking to Nico, and he didn't look happy. The closer I got to the table, the more of the conversation I could hear. They were talking about what had happened to Thalia, and as soon as they saw me I was immediately swamped by questions from the beloved daughter of Aphrodite and the Daughter of Pluto. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked Jason when I saw the way that he was looking at Saphira as she was babbling to her toy mermaid. He looked shocked, but it wasn't long before that familiar smile graced his;

"Is that okay?" He asked, which was answered when I placed Saphira in his arms, making sure that her head was supported. I handed him a bottle and he fed her while I was enjoying my breakfast of pancakes with fruit. It felt weird introducing Jason to his niece when his sister when she wasn't even with us.

Once we had finished our meal we all decided to go back to our cabin, since it was the best place to talk privately. Jason, Hazel, Piper, Leo and Frank all sat in the living room, while Lilly put Saphira down for a nap, and Nico and I got two six packs of cola out of the fridge along with a bowl of potato chips. Lilly came out of the nursery holding a bag which she threw to Nico, causing a foul smell to pass through the room.

"Lilly," Piper said as she plugged her nose with her scarf, "Tell me you did not just throw a dirty diaper at Nico." Lilly just laughed, before she was chased out of the cabin by Nico. This was the happiest that I have ever seen Nico, so I grabbed the camera that we keep in the living room and took a photo from the window.

**Jason's P.O.V**

When Nico and Lilly returned, and Nico had had a shower, we started talking about the places where Annabeth and Kyle could go.

"I think they will go and see Annabeth's family in San Francisco!" Piper said when she reached for the bowl of chips, which had slowly been decreasing due to Leo's constant hunger. The only other places that we came up with were Kyle's mother's house, or one of the places that Annabeth went with Luke and Thalia. Once the topic had changed we started getting restless…Stupid ADHD. We decided to go for a walk around camp to see what activities we could join in with.

**Lilly's P.O.V**

I was about to go into the nursery to get Saphira ready, when I was pulled straight out of the cabin by Piper. Nico was getting Hazel and Jason to pick which rooms they wanted, so that they would be ready for the next time that they decided to stop by Camp Half-Blood. Piper pilled me all the way to the Aphrodite cabin. She looked at me before going into the closet.

"Piper," I Asked as she began throwing clothing out of the closet, "What are you doing?

"I, Miss Lockwood," She said as she pulled some skirts onto a bed, "Am going to give you a makeover worthy of Mr Di Angelo."

**Nico's P.O.V**

Once Jason and Hazel had chosen their rooms we all made our way back to the living room, where Percy was waiting patiently with one hand on the push chair. He was wearing a light blue hoodie over his shirt, while Saphira was in a little onsie.

"Shall we get going?" He said before walking out of the door. I shared a look with Hazel, before we followed him. Hazel grabbed the car seat before I grabbed his shoulder and engulfed myself in shadows. When the shadows disappeared Percy and I were standing in the infirmary on Olympus.

"Spend the day on Olympus and come back to tuck your daughter in," I said before glancing at Thalia and running back into the Shadows.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I had a bad case of Writers block.**

**R and R :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it has been a long time since I have last updated, but I was extremely stressed with all of my exams and had no time to write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO...because Lilly Lockwood would be a reach character if I did.**

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V

I must have looked like a goldfish, because Piper was laughing her ass off as she put some of the clothes back into the cupboard.

"What do you mean 'give me a makeover worthy of Mr Di Angelo'?" I said while I was trying to hide the blush that covered most of my face. Piper may not be a daughter of Athena, but she definitely has brains. As soon as she glared at me with her wide kaleidoscope eyes I knew that there was no point even trying to hide it. I gave in to Piper's demands and let her get to work on me. "I have a makeover session planned for just before the ball next week, so I'm only going to style your hair and change your clothes," she said as she parted my hair on the left side of my head.

Once she had finished with my hair she gave me a pair of black leggings and a black vest to put on. While I was changing into those she rummaged through another one of her draws and pulled out a denim miniskirt and a matching jacket.

"Piper McLean, I am NOT wearing a miniskirt!" I Protested.

"Its not like your not gonna be wearing anything underneath it," she said as she sauntered over to me with a pair of black converse high tops. I reluctantly put the clothes on, before she put a deep purple flower in my hair.

Hazel's P.O.V

Once Nico had shadow traveled with Percy I went to the pavilion to see if Chiron was there. As I walked into the pavilion all I could hear was the campers, girls in particular talking about Thalia. I kept a straight face and walked towards the main table, where Chiron and Mr.D were looking over the room.

"Chiron, I've just come to inform you that Percy is going to spend the days with Thalia on Olympus," I said as I bowed to Chiron and Mr.D. Once I was sure they had heard what I had said I went back to the cabin to wait for Nico. I saw Lilly and Piper coming out of the Aphrodite cabin, and boy does Lilly look amazing. They motioned for me to continue walking so I just went back to the cabin and placed Saphira in her travel cot by the table in the living room. I went into the kitchen and saw Nico...Fixing a bottle?!

"Nico," I said as I approached him cautiously, "Why are you making a bottle?" He ignored me and continued working. As an awkward silence settled over us I could hear a soft patter of water, almost like raindrops. I walked over to the other side of the island where he was working, only to discover that he was...crying.

"Nico, why are you crying?" I asked as I pulled the bottle from his hands and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back, and it is at times like this that I remember he is only 15 years old physically.

"I'm scared that Thalia won't wake up," he said as he moved away from me and picked up the bottle, "I've lost one sister already, I don't want to lose another." It was at that moment I realized how much he actually saw Percy and Thalia as his family.

"Nothing is going to happen to Thalia," I said to him as he finished wiping the tears that had escaped from his obsidian eyes, and as he went to interrupt I put a finger over his mouth, "'Cause if he does, Dad and Thanatos will have no choice other than to give her back." When he smiled I grabbed the bottle and ran into the living room, only to have it snatched out o my hand by Nico, who was sitting in the chair with Saphira in his arms. Once Saphira was fully fed and sleeping again we were watching TV, only to be interrupted by an Iris message from Chiron, who was currently in his centaur from in front of the big house.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr Di Angelo, Ms Levesque, but it has come to my attention that we have an increasing number of demigods under the age of three," he said as his mysterious glint could be seen in his eyes, " And I thought that I could ask The children of the big three to open up a Daycare, since you are looking after Saphira." He looked at us expectantly and I figured that he thought we were going to say no.

"What does that mean for our camp activities?" Nico asked as he actually contemplated Chiron's idea.

"You would be excused from any camp activities that fall when your shifts are, and during capture the flag the daycare will be run by the nymphs and the nature spirits, so that the children can slowly adjust to the more mythical creatures in our world." Nico and I looked at each other, it sounds like a really good idea, but would Percy and Thalia be up to it, since I would be going back to Camp Jupiter after the ball for the defeat of Gaia.

"And I have already spoken to Perseus, who actually gave me this idea, as he felt it would be a good way for the younger demigods to be given a more child friends lifestyle." Chiron said, before we agreed. We were going to be setting up the daycare with Lilly and Piper tomorrow, since Thalia was going to be brought out of her coma the day after, and she was going to need the day with Lord Apollo, to ensure that there were no unfortunate drawbacks that lots of mortals suffered, and Percy wanted to be by her side all the way through it.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. How is the preparation for the daycare going to turn out? Is Thalia going to com put of her coma without any lasting ailments? and is Lilly going to get the man of her dreams?

R&amp;R :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus universes, I only own Saphira and Lilly.

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

**Piper's P.O.V**

Once we had seen Hazel going into the cabin we decided to wait for a little bit, until we were sure that it was a good time for us to surprise Mr. Di Angelo with little Lilly's feelings. We were going to tell him just before we went to bed, so that he would have the whole night to think it over before he had to see Lilly again. When we got back to the cabin they had just finished talking to Chiron, who had asked them to set up a daycare with the people that reside in the Big three cabin. We spoke about where we thought the cabin was going to be, and what ideas we cold add to the plan to make it better for the mortal parents of young half-bloods that find it hard to care for them. This is the plan for the layout of the daycare:

The bottom floor will be the play areas – one side messy and one side clean, as well as the kitchen and snack area, which will be in the messy play side of the bottom floor. The toilets will b on both sides of the room, each with a changing station.

The top floor will be the nap and quiet area, for the children who require daytime naps, and for the children who are able to read and would like to read in peace and quite.

The house is going to be surrounded by a wooden fence – and inside the fence there was going to be a little playground, a sand pit and a little pool for when it is hot. We were also going to suggest to Chiron that we extend Camp Half-blood and make it like New Rome, so that it is suitable for demigods of all ages and there mortal families to live and find jobs in a safe environment.

**Jason's P.O.V**

As I walked into the cabin I could see a bright light coming from Percy's room. The door opened and a very happy prince of the sea walked out. He was wearing his normal attire that consisted of either a Camp Jupiter or Half-blood shirt with his jeans and converse. He came right up to me and gave me a big hug;

"She is going to be okay!" he cheered as he let go of me. Then dragged me into the living room where the rest of the big three crew were sitting. Nico looked at us like we were insane, and then he proceeded to come and check our temperatures, all while carrying Saphira in his other arm.

**Percy's P.O.V**

"We are fine Nico, I just got some really good news," I said as I took Saphira from him and started blowing raspberries on her stomach. Five minutes later I realized that I was getting some severely annoyed looks.

"What?" I asked as I sat down with Saphira cradled to my chest. I noticed her breathing even out so I adjusted her so that her ear was directly over my heart.

"What is the news that you are talking about?" Lilly all but screamed at me, which took me by surprise, because I didn't think she had it in her to shout at anyone. I motioned for her to be quiet before she woke up the baby. I went upstairs and took Saphira into the nursery, where I out her in a little whit baby grow and tucked her into her crib with a little hippocampus plush toy and her black blanket. I kissed her forehead,

"Goodnight princess," I said as I left the room. When I got back to the living room everyone was staring at me, so I went back to my seat before I started speaking.

"Thalia woke up today," I said, which received a lot of relieved looks, "Apollo said that it is way ahead of his estimated time, so it was a good thing, because it means that there is no lasting damage, although she will be a little bit sore for a few day. The only thing she has to do is to drink lots of water, and to have lots of rest with no strenuous lifting and work." When I finished talking I was immediately deafened with a loud cheer, which was so loud it should have woken up the baby. Good thing the walls are soundproof.

**Nico's P.O.V**

Once we had gotten out miniature cheering session out of our systems we all realized how tired we were. Jason walked Piper back to her cabin, while Percy went and cleaned up his and Thalia's room. Hazel had gone back to Camp Jupiter early, so that she could stay with her boyfriends…Yep you heard that right… Boyfriends Leo and Frank. We were all going to meet up here at Camp Half-blood in a week, where we were going to have makeovers by the Aphrodite campers, although Piper was the only one that we were actually going to trust to give them to us, for the Ball to commemorate the defeats of the Titans and the Giants. It was going to be held in the throne room of Olympus, with all of the camps being able to attend. I was about to go to bed when I was called to one side by Lilly;

"Nico, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, and she seemed really nervous. I was about to ask her what was wrong when she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. She pulled away before I could respond.

"I just wanted t tell you that I really like you," and then she promptly ran back to her room and shut the door.

* * *

AN: Is Nico going to reciprocate Lilly's feelings?

Many people may think that i rushed Thalia coming out of her coma, but the simple truth is that i didn't know how to pass the time before sh wakes up. if anyone has any ideas for things that can happen in their time of peace, please let me know.

Read and Reveiw :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note:**

**hey guys, **

**im so sorry for the long gap between this chapter and the last, but i didnt have any access to a computer and i cannot upload from mobile devices. i promise to get the next chapter us ASAP, and i hope that you all enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer:**

**If i owned the Percy jackson and Heroes of Olympus series Percy and Annabeth would not be together, and Percy wold have a little sister. All right go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I woke up to a room full of get well soon cards and presents, which I know were not there when I woke up during the night. It was moved in my sleep, by Percy, so that I could wake up again in my nice and comfy bed. My father was not amused when he found out we share a room. And It turns out that time is sped up in Apollo's Infirmary, so that patients recover quicker. So while I was in a coma for about three days, it was actually three weeks, which was two weeks quicker than expected. But you cannot seriously expect me to leave my little girl with Death Breath and Kelp head for too long.

I was thinking about ways to get revenge on Annabeth and Kyle, when Percy and the gang walked in with...Jason! I dove off of the bed and gave my little brother a hug, being careful not to squish my little princess, who he happened to be carrying.  
"Thalia Grace!" I heard the all mighty king of the gods thundered as he waltzed into the room. I just ignored him, he knew not to use my last name. I noticed that Jason had tears in his eyes,  
"Jason are you okay?" I asked as I took Saphira from him and pulled him into another one armed hug. The other had already claimed a seat in the room, while Lilly and Nico snuck off, hoping not be noticed.  
"I thought I was going to lose my only sister," he said as he clung onto me and let his tears fall freely. I smiled at him;  
"Don't worry; I would never let that scumbag put me out of action."  
He smiled, before it dawned on us that our father was actually in the room. I turned around and he was fuming,  
"When you told me to combine the cabins of the big three, and of course Perseus's cabin, I assumed that you would be sleeping in different rooms," he then motioned to the other bed in the room that had been made with ocean themed bedding, "Not in the same room!" Even though I was so tempted to flip him off, I turned around and faced him;  
"I'm sorry if I sound disrespectful father, but my sleeping and living arrangements have nothing to do with you," I said, before I took Saphira and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

**Nico's P.O.V**

Once we had snuck away from the group we went down to the beach, where I had set up a little picnic earlier that morning.  
"Nico, this looks amazing!" Lilly said as she sat down on the blanket. We were going to spend the rest of the day with each other, while the daycare was being set up.  
"By the way Lilly," I said as I picked up a strawberry from one of the bowls, "I love you, and I don't think that is ever going to change!" I leaned in a kissed her straight on the lips.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Thalia was making Saphira a bottle, while I packed her bag for the day, and the very childish king of the gods was watching us with well trained eyes.  
"Percy!" Thalia called from downstairs, "Can you feed Saphira while I get dressed please?" I packed the rest of her her bottles and the baby milk and yelled a quick reply. As I passed her on the stairs Thalia gave me a chast kiss, and I swear I could hear thunder in the distance.  
When I got to the living room Saphira was lying on her floor mat, and her bottle was resting on the table. I grabbed the bottle with one arm and picked up Saphira with the other. She clapped her hands when she saw the bottle, and settled immediately into the crook of my elbow. As she happily guzzled down the contents of the room, I thought about all of the things that she would get to do if we lived in the real world, or if we lived at Camp Jupiter. But I would never abandon Camp Half-blood…..but maybe camp half-blood could become like Camp Jupiter, and have jobs and schools and stuff for the older demigods to live like they would in the real world.

"Lord Zeus, I may have a suggestion to make at the next solstice, depending on how the daycare situation plays out," I said as I addressed the lord of the skies that was scrutinizing my every move.

"And what would that be?" He said as he gave me one of his, not so intimidating, stares.

"I think we should make Camp Half-blood like Camp Jupiter, in the sense that demigods can live a normal life, have jobs and go to school." I waited for his answer, but I didn't get one. I heard the thundering footsteps, that I recognized as Thalia running down the stairs. She emerged from the hallway wearing a black corset style vest with her black ripped jeans and black converse. Her hair was in its usual messy state, and she was wearing thick black eyeliner on both eyes.

"Ok, I'm all ready to go and see what the daycare looks like," She said as she took Saphira off of me and put her into the pram that was waiting by the door.

"You can let yourself out dad," She shouted as we walked out of the door, which obviously did not sit well with Zeus. I walked next to Thalia and was shocked when she grabbed my hand with her left one. Looks like she figured out how to control the winds, because there was no way she was pushing the pram all by herself.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

As we walked up towards the big house I could see the daycare building next to it. The building was painted a cream color, and it looks like the Demeter children had already been let loose in the gardens; the grass was a brilliant green and I noticed that there was a juniper tree in one of the corners…..wait a juniper tree?

"Percy, did Juniper have her tree moved?" I asked as I opened the gate and bumped Saphira's pram up the step to the reception area. He just smiled at me and nodded. He opened the door and I was excited to see…..Nothing was set up.

"I guess Nico forgot that he was supposed to be setting everything up today, although I think his reason for disappearing was a good one," Percy said as he picked up a box and started unpacking it. All of the furniture had already been set up thanks to the Hephaestus cabin, so all we had to do was put everything where it was supposed to be. I took Saphira out of the pram and placed her in one of the travel cots with her toys, and got to work putting all of the kitchen things away. All of the plates and bowls were colorful and plastic, and they all had the daycare logo on it. The Daycare was called 'Half-blood daycare' which wasn't very original but it was the best we could come up with.

I was putting away all of the saucepans when I heard the bell above the door ring. Clarisse was standing in the door way. I immediately ran over to her, it had been ages since I had last seen her. Well since she saw in the arena that is. I immediately noticed that she looked tired, and that her clothing was baggier than usual.

"Hey Thalia, I was just wondering if you and Percy wanted any help setting things up, I'd kinda like to help as much as I can, since you will be looking after my kids soon," She said as she started opening the boxes to se what was inside. Wait...

"Clarisse are you pregnant?" I said as I pointed to her stomach. She just nodded before opening another box, which just happened to contain the foam swords and shields we had gotten. I pulled her into a hug, before replying;

"That is great! And you can start by putting all of the weapons away in the training area." She moved the box over to the mats by the garden door, which was for training the kids who were old enough to train. When I turned around to look at Percy he was putting all of the arts and crafts things in the cabinets under the tables. Today was going to be a long and tiring day….so not the best for our ADHD.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**Read and Review ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewd that last chapter, and thank you to dogbiscuit1967 who came up with a new name and slogan for the daycare. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything from the PJO and HOO series, and all credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**chapter 14**

**Lilly's P.O.V**

we were in the daycare receiving our uniforms and our jobs. The uniform is an orange T-shirt that has the daycare logo and our name and job on the back of it. The job roles were in my hand on a piece of paper and it was my job to distribute them, since I seemed to be the only person that was willing to try and read it.

"Michael," I said to the only other child of Athena that hadn't gone over to the dark side, "You are the Accountant and Office manager; so basically your job is to make sure that the management and financial side of the daycare is running smoothly." His only response was to move into the office where Chiron was waiting for him so that he could get on with the work and start ringing the list of parent that we had been given by the gods that thought it would help the mothers or fathers of their children.

"Juniper, Clarisse and Katie," I said as I addressed the three girls that were all waiting by the stairs patiently, unlike Nico and Percy who were having a fight with the foam weapons that were supposed to be locked away in their cabinet, "You three are responsible for caring for the demigods under the age of three, who will be upstairs and away from the rest of the group." As I said this I pointed to the area that surrounded us, leaving a space for light to leak in through the glass roof.

"It is also your job to educate them in the typical daycare style and to make sure that they are safe at all times, although for Clarisse this is only until she has her baby," I pointed at her, "Unless you want this job part-time or permanently."

"Thalia," I called her, trying to get her attention from where she was playing with her daughter after missing three days, "You are the Messy Play coordinator, so it is your job to have two messy play activities, such as painting or play-doh modeling, planned for the children to do; one before and one after lunch,"

I then looked to the only other occupants of the room, who were currently busy having a sword fight with foam swords.

"Nico and Percy…" I never got to finish my sentence, because they had both begun throwing plastic daggers at each other, although I doubt Percy was feeling anything.

"NICO!" I received no reply.

"PERCY!" Still no reply;

"PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON AND NICHOLAS ORPHEUS DI ANGELO!" I screamed, finally getting their attention as they turned to look at me. I distinctly heard Clarisse whisper 'ooh full names' to Thalia, who only proceeded to laugh from where she was writing down activity ideas.

"Percy and Nico, your jobs are to supervise all of the demigods who are using the play are on the clean side of the room. Nico you are also in charge of providing snacks and making lunch; and Percy, you are in charge of training any of the kids over the age of five who do not live at camp." When I had finally finished I knew what was coming…..

"And what is your job?" Nico asked, since he was the only one brave enough to get on my nerves after I broke Connor's nose when he decided to take my clothing and hang in from the roof of the big house. I guess it comes with the boyfriend territory.

"I am the teacher, who is in charge of introducing them to the Greek myths and teaching them the normal pre-school things like adding and subtracting etc.," and then I remembered what else had to be done;

"And has anyone come up with a better name for the daycare, because I really think the one we have now is a terrible name."

Thalia looked thoughtful, while Percy and Nico just went back to fighting with the weapons. I was about to give up when a breeze, that smelt strangely like olives, drifted in and blew on the papers that were on my clipboard. It blew up a piece of paper, and on the one underneath it said;

_'DEMI DAYCARE_

_When your little demigod needs a safe place to learn and play Demi Daycare will save the day'_

And considering the breeze smelt like olives, it is safe to say that mum came up with this for us.

"Hey Lilly," I heard Katie say from the upstairs section, "Why does your top look different to ours?"

When I looked at my top I noticed that it was now grey with an orange pegasi on it. The writing below the pegasi was exactly what was written on the piece of paper.

"I think Lady Athena decided that this was a better name and slogan for the daycare," I said as I removed the t-shirt to reveal my blue vest underneath; "I will take this t-shirt to piper and see if she can work some Aphrodite magic and reproduce it so we all have one with the names and jobs."

**Thalia's P.O.V**

As Lilly walked out of the daycare I noticed Nico was looking lovingly after her. Which was really out of character for him, but I guess he really loved her. Just like I really love Percy.

"Ok guys," I said as I placed Saphira into the travel cot that was by my chair; "We need to decide exactly what we are going to do tomorrow." They all just looked at me like I was an idiot.

"What?" I snapped at them.

"All we have to do is look after a bunch of kids Thalia…"Nico said before I cut him off.

"No, we are going to have to spend some of the morning making sure that we know exactly who's child is who's, since they are all going to be claimed as soon as they set foot in the boundary," I explained;

"Which means we need a system not only for mortal parents, but for godly parents as well." I finished my little rant just as Michael came out of the office.

"Which is exactly why I asked Piper to make us some shirts that change to these designs based on who claims them. And for the mortal parents, each parent has been sent an application booklet which they need to fill out, that also includes the price of the daycare per hour, and also states that they need to include a picture of their child and themselves that can be hung on the wall so that we know," he said, before he handed us all a sheet that had the prices on it.

'Opening Times and Prices'

Monday – Saturday: 6am – 6pm

Sunday – closed

Prices: 3 drachma or 5 dollars per hour'

Which I thought was pretty decent, considering we were open for so long, and that we were caring and training their children. Although closing at six at night was a little bit late, which means we would have to provide a light diner for children who will stay that late. But it definitely beats having to sit and train all day, which contrary to belief does get quite boring sometimes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it. The nexr few chapters will just be about the daycare, but most of the chapters will be set after the daycare times.**

**Read and Review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:**

**So the next chapter is up, and to some people the end of the chapter may shock you, and to others it may not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Percy Jackson Universe, I only own what I created (Saphira etc.).**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Thalia's P.O.V**

It has only been an hour since we opened the doors of the daycare, and we already have at least 8 demigods, although most of them were under the age of three. The children who were over the age of five were classified as campers, as it was the only way to avoid the parents getting into trouble for keeping their children out of school. This also means that the children who are over the age of seven were expected to participate in camp activities, as they would be able to go on quests from the age of ten, if they were able enough. I had the three children who were over the age of five painting little vases that I made using the pottery wheel in the art tent. I figured out that I had a talent for pottery when I got bored of training and wandered over to the art tent. I was going to buy my own one when I got enough money.

The t-shirts that Michael got Piper and Lou Ellen to make were normal white t-shirts until the child was claimed. Then the design changed to the symbol of their godly parent and the name of both the godly parent and the child's name were on the back of the shirt. And so far we had:

2 daughters of Aphrodite: a set of twins called Reese and Rue, age 3

2 daughters and 1 son of Apollo: May-rose, Louise and Ryan. Ryan is 3, May-rose is 5 and Louse is 1

1 son of Demeter: Joshua who is 6

1 daughter of Athena (Who we were not going to let over to the dark side): Lacey who is 5

1 son of Hestia (Who was born from the heat of the heart): Lysander (or lee for short) is 2

And short of my father appearing at the doors with Lady Hestia, and getting his wits thrown about him when she reminded him that Athena's children were born from the mind, so she could bare children from the hearth if she saw fit, was the funniest thing ever. Lacey, May-Rose and Joshua were being supervised by Percy, since we all knew it was a bad idea to get him to sort out paperwork. I was talking to Esme Jordan, whose son Lawrence was going to be attending the daycare from tomorrow.

"I would have brought him with me today, But he is with his grandmother," She said, before looking into her handbag and drawing out two pictures. One is of her, and the other is of Lawrence, who has black hair and dark blue eyes. He is seven years old.

"Since Lawrence is seven years old," I said as I pulled out another form from the folder I had been given, "You will have to decide whether he is going to become a full time camper, or if you are going to enroll him in school and have him at camp during the holidays." I handed the form to Esme. She put the form in her bag.

"So," I said cheerfully, trying to get her attention away from the prospect of possibly not seeing her child all of the time; "How many hours a day are you going to have Lawrence enrolled for?" She checked her phone, most probably checking a time table.

"I think from seven to four, as I only work from seven thirty to four," She said, before signing the paperwork that stated she agreed to uphold the pickup time for her child, and that she is happy with they payment, and will have to pay the extra hours pay is she does not collect him on time. Another parent down, about twenty to go.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was supervising Thalia's art group while she was sorting out paperwork with parents. Saphira was upstairs with Clarisse, who immediately whisked her away; since she was the closest to a newborn baby we had at the moment. As soon as the three children finish their vases, we were going to go into the other play area before they were whisked away by Lilly, group by group depending on their age, to be taught about their godly parent. We had also agreed that once a week we were going to get their godly parents in for at least an hour, so that they do not grow up thinking that their parents do not love them.

Lacey had almost finished decorating her pot, which was covered in Greek letters and owls. She is definitely a daughter of Athena. Once they had all finished their vases, I took them over to the tidy play are, where they immediately separated and found a toy they all wanted to pay with. I went and stood by the baby gate that separated the kitchen from the play area. The small tables in the play area were to be used for lunch, and the small tables in the kitchen were for cooking activities which we were going to have once a week.

Nico was currently whizzing around the kitchen, making sandwiches and fresh juice. Demeter had made us swear we were not going to feed the children anything un-healthy. I heard the bell above the door go off, so I turned around to see who had just arrived. All I could see was the back of a woman's hood, since it was raining outside the camp. When she turned around I realized that it was….My mother?

"Mum?" I asked as I jogged over to the reception desk. She turned around to face me, with a giant smile on her face.

"Hey Percy!" She said as she enveloped me in a hug, "What are you doing here?" I pulled away from the hug and got a good look at her. She was wearing a baggy blouse with a light blue skirt.

"I work here," I said as I lead her over to Thalia's desk; where said desk owner was waiting for the next person.

"I'm here to enroll your little sister into the daycare for next year, and to apply for the job that I was offered," She said as she sat down on the chair and pulled out the familiar folder that had been given to all parent of half bloods. Wait what?

"Mum, Your pregnant?"

* * *

**So Sally is expecting another baby, but why is she enrolling her child at Demi Daycare? Can anyone guess what job she was offered?**

**Read and Review (;**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys;**

**The next chapter is a bit short, but the next chapter will include a big debate between the gods.**

**disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, it is owned by Rick Riordan. I only own Saphira and any of the other Demigod infants mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe that Percy was going to be an older brother. He just sat there looking at his mum. I had offered Sally a job at the daycare, after asking Chiron first of course. She was going to help wherever she was needed, but mostly with the younger children, alongside Katie, Juniper and Clarisse, since young children do need the most work. Although I didn't know that she was pregnant.

"That's right Percy," She said as she unconsciously rubbed her stomach, and it was only then that I noticed the little bump.

"I was going to tell you next time you came to the house," She said. Percy looked really thoughtful, which was kind of odd, since he never really thought about anything.

"I get why you are here for the job," He said as he looked at Sally with calculating eyes;

"But why are you enrolling my little sister into this daycare? It's only for half-bloods." Sally looked a little down for a moment. She took a deep breath and grabbed Percy's hand. Thankfully Nico had finished prepping the food, so he had taken over looking after the children.

"I want you to understand Percy, that I didn't cheat on Paul, no matter what I am about to tell you," She said;

"This baby isn't going to be your half-sister. She is your biological blood sister; she is a daughter of Poseidon," Percy's eyes went wide, so Sally gave him a moment to digest the information. I didn't think that Sally would have another baby with Poseidon, but there must be a good reason why.

"And the reason I am having another baby with your father, is because Paul is infertile, so he cannot have children of his own. Paul prayed to Poseidon and asked him to help, but the only way Poseidon could help was like this. And Paul didn't mind, he is just happy that we are having a little girl."

Sally looked really happy, and I guess she really was. She would be giving Paul the baby that he would never be able to have, She would be giving Percy a little sister, ad she would finally be getting another girl in the household.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I left Percy sorting out his mother's paperwork. Even if he messed it up, we had nine months at least to sort it out, and Sally was going to be working here anyway. Sally was also going to take over the cookery house instead of Nico. I went back over to the kids who had painted the vases, and helped them build a house out of lego. They were all really adorable, and Lacey was just like Annabeth, before she turned to the dark side that is.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Once my mum had enrolled my little sister, who was going to be called Anastasia Calypso Blowfis (Jackson at daycare and at Camp when she was older), she went home, leaving me to continue working. It was going to get very interesting around here. I was making sure that all of the children had their stuff, and that their t-shirts were hung up on the rack with their name. The shirts would be washed over night by me…it is so quick to do when you can control water.

This is the final list of children for now:

Reese, daughter of Aphrodite, age 3 (Twin of Rue)

Rue, Daughter of Aphrodite, age 3 (Twin of Reese)

May-rose, daughter of Apollo, age 5

Ryan, son of Apollo, age 3

Louise, daughter of Apollo, age 1

Joshua, son of Demeter, age 6

Lacey, daughter of Athena, age 5

Lysander, son of Hestia, age 2

Ashton, son of Hypnos, age 6

Saphira, Daughter of Perseus, aged 2 months

Anastasia, daughter of Poseidon, not born yet

Willow, daughter of Hades, age 2

The only other godly parent that had caused a dilemma had been Willow, because Zeus definitely wasn't happy that Hades had sired another demigod. Nico was thrilled to have another sibling, since Hazel lived across the country. These circumstances only gave me more of a reason to put my idea into action. I had already put Saphira down for the night, and Thalia was in the shower. I left a note on the bed, and immediately flashed into the throne room. It was just my luck that all of the gods happened to be there, and stared at me as soon as I was visible.

* * *

**So that's the chapter; does anybody think they know who is going to disagree with Percy' idea? And will he be able to put it into action?**

**Review to find out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well folks, this is chapter 17.**

**It introduces two of the ideas that I have slowly been planning to bring into the story, and opens up many more possibilities.**

**Disclaimer: The PJO and HOO universe is owned by Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Third person p.o.v**

Percy looked around the room as he sat down on his throne I guess the perks of being an Olympian is that you end up right in front of your throne. All of the other Olympians were sitting on their thrones, obviously waiting for something to begin.

"Um, is there a reason that everybody just happens to be here in one go?" Percy asked, obviously a bit surprised that he didn't have to summon everyone. Zeus just sighed;

"We were all debating whether the daycare was actually a good idea, and whether we should actually consider the future of our children after they want to leave camp," He said as he sat fiddling with his master bolt. That explained the tension in the room

"Then it looks like I had good timing for once," Percy said as he sat down with his arms on the rests of his throne.

"I actually came up here to discuss an idea that I thought about when the daycare was suggested," When he had everyone's attention he continued, "I thin k Camp Half-blood should become like Camp Jupiter, but not in the military fashion." He brought up an image of the commons at Camp Jupiter.

"Camp Jupiter has colleges and housing for the older demigods, and I think that as the God of demigods, it is my duty to see them through their life," He began to explain, quite surprised that he wasn't losing anyone's interest yet, "And so I thought we could raise an island just off of the beach of Camp half-blood, and build a community on it, with schools, jobs and housing for demigods and their mortal families where they can live safe from monster attacks."

**Percy's P.O.V**

As I looked around the throne room I could see which gods had obviously been against the idea of the daycare, because they definitely didn't look at all interested in my idea. The only gods that looked remotely interested were Hestia, Athena, Hades, and My father, Hera, Hermes, Apollo, Demeter, and Artemis. The rest were looking at me in disdain, obviously wondering why I cared so much for demigods and their mortal families.

"And how pray tell are we going to accomplish this?" Zeus asked as he looked directly at me, his smile calculating my every move.

"Well the island can be raised by me and my father, and the actual buildings can be made by the demigods, I'm pretty sure that the Hephaestus campers could accomplish it in no time at all. If Athena would like to help us start up the education systems, I'm sure she could grant some of the campers the knowledge they need to be teachers and all of the other jobs can be easily found within the mortal community, I know an English teacher who would be more than willing to help. All I really need is the approval of the Olympian council."

I looked around the room, and saw that everyone was looking at Zeus. He glared at me before raising the question to the council;

"All in favor of creating… Half blood island shall we call it," Athena, Hera, Hades, My father, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis and Demeter all raised their hands. The other just looked away and sneered.

"Then the matter is settled, "he said as his voice boomed around the room, "In six months time the construction of Half-blood Island shall begin."

We were all about to leave when the fates, Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos appeared in front of us. It wasn't every day that the three fates decided to pay a visit to Olympus. Zeus actually made the effort to get up off of his throne and bow his head at them…as did everyone else.

"Lady Fates, what do we owe this honor?" Zeus said as he resumed his seat on his throne. Although his posture looked a lot more strained. Atropos looked at Zeus with disgust.

"Do not grovel Zeus, we are here to demand you change your ways," She said as she looked around the room, giving all of the gods calculating looks.

"The ancient law stating you may not have contact with you godly offspring has been revoked, due to the fact that you have not been caring for them as well as you could in the possible ways." She glared at all of the other gods in the room, and I could only guess that was because I have not been a god for very long. They then left, before anyone could protest.

"So…" I said, trying to break the tension that had settled over the room, "That means it doesn't matter what we do with our children in terms of relationship building?" All of the gods in the room looked at me, and I could see the happiness settling in on some of their faces.

**Third P.O.V**

An idea was slowly building in Athena's head, as she contemplated the news that they had just been given.

"Then I propose the second idea of this meeting; why don't we have one weekend a month where the gods spend the weekend at Camp with their children?" She said as she took her seat on her throne again, as everyone was still standing up.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Hermes said as he was found, once again, on his cell phone, "And it will help us show all of the demigods that we do care about them." All of the gods slowly agreed, although Zeus was not happy that he had to spend a weekend at a camp full of Demigods.

"There may be one flaw in that plan Athena," Percy said as he sat on his throne constructing a little rattle out of ice;

"All of the gods here apart from me have a roman aspect, which mean they would have to be at two camps at once." Athena looked at Percy, although for the second time that month, it was not filled with malice.

"That's right; I almost forgot that Camp Jupiter is also allied with Camp Half-blood." She said as her face took on a look of deep thought;

"Well I suppose a weekend per Camp couldn't hurt," She said with a chuckle, especially when she saw 11 other faces light up around the room.

"Then it is settled," Zeus said as he stood from his throne, "There will be two set weekends a month where we got to the different camps to spend time with our children." With that he left the room with a flash full of dramatic flair. One by one the other gods followed, all of them thinking the same thing;

'He always has to have the last word'

* * *

**That's Chapter 17.**

**Does anyone have any ideas that they think I should implement? Or any suggestions for Half-Blood Island (Like a better name to call it).**

**Read and Review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's NOTE:**

**Hey guys,**

**I know its been long time, but i have been super busy with my school work and my mok exams. But now that I have more free time, I am definitely going to be uploading more often...Hopefully one a week...With the new chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO characters or universe. I only own my OC's and the story line.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Thalia's P.O.V**

While Percy was on Olympus, I decided to complete some of the work that needed to be done in the daycare. Since there were separate beds for each demigod when it came to nap time, we were trying to work out a system that would let us know which child was in what bed, so that we didn't have to go and check every bed. Saphira was sleeping peacefully in her mosses basket while Clarisse was watching her. Jason and Piper were making sure that we had t-shirts for all of the children, as well as enough spares for any children who may come tomorrow. Lilly was IMing Sally, and asking her if she could organize some baking activities for the next few weeks, as we had decided to do them every two days instead of once every week.

"Hey guys!" I called as walked into the middle of the room from the kitchen, where I was packing all of the groceries that Piper and Lilly had gone out to get during orientation, "I think we should do a parent sit in day once a month, don't you?" Everyone looked at me;

"I think that might actually be a good idea Thalia," Jason said as he finished hanging the children's shirts on their coat hooks. It was going to be quite busy tomorrow, as it was going to be the first day that we really began.

"I'll get Percy to mention it to Chiron then…" I was cut by a bright light coming from the office. Percy walked out of the office, his hands in his pockets and gave me a kiss.

"Tell me to mention what to Chiron?" He asked as he peaked over the edge of the mosses basket to see if Saphira was alright.

"We were thinking that it would be a good idea to have a parents day once a month, on a Saturday, so that the parents can see what their children were going to be learning, and see how they progress," Lilly said, as she finished filling the allergy paper work into the book that was going to be kept in the kitchen. It was for when we made cakes and things, as we wouldn't want to cause any of the children to go into anaphylactic shock.

**Lilly's P.O.V**

As soon as I finished filling the paperwork I walked over to where Nico was setting up a life size playhouse. It was a last minute addition from Hera, who could not believe that we were doing so much to help with the daycare.

"That sounds good, and I also have something to tell you guys," He said as he asked us all to crowd around him.

"In six months' time we're going to commence an operation to turn Camp Half-Blood into a more family oriented camp like camp Jupiter." He said, and I actually thought he was joking, until I saw the look on his face.

"Wait….So we are going to be able to live and go to school here?" Nico asked, obviously glad that he wouldn't have to leave the safe confinement of Camp Half-blood. Percy nodded, before explaining how the process would begin. The only thing that surprised me was that my mother was willing to give some of the demigods the knowledge that they would need to do the certain jobs, instead of them having to work towards it. And I was glad that it would also mean that the mortal parents of some demigods would be able to live with them again, like Percy's Mum and Stepdad.

"So Lady Athena was okay with giving the knowledge away?" I asked, while still filling out the information for the allergy book.

"The only catch was the demigods or mortals that are going to have that knowledge are going to be chosen by her. And she is also going to make sure that all of the books ordered will be translated into ancient Greek," He said as he nodded at my question. So we have exactly six months to find the right amount of mortal parents and demigods to take up the first jobs.

"Our first priority is to find the right amount of people for the jobs," I said while I was placing the book onto the rack in the kitchen. We were going to spend three months getting the daycare up and running, and then the other three would be spent between managing the daycare and making sure we had found enough people to help with making the camp into a mini community.

* * *

**That's a wrap...**

**let me know what you think of this chapter, and what you would like to see when the camp is improved. I am also still looking for some more characters to add to the story, espescially since i am going to need people to fill the jobs...so PM me if you would like to see yourself in this story.**

**R&amp;R**


End file.
